As integrated circuit devices become increasingly complex and feature sizes become increasingly smaller, it becomes more difficult to plate conductive metals onto the very fine pitch features. For example, bond pads formed on dies require plating to form die contacts. Improper or incomplete plating of the bond pads results in die contacts having poor solderability, which decreases yield. Also, it can be difficult to maintain the stability of baths in which parts of various sizes are plated. Consequently, a system for plating small die features, using a stable plating bath, is desired.